Flight of the Raven
by TrailBlazer912
Summary: She was alone, never wanting to be seen again by her clan, then he found her and brought her back from the dark, and into his world. Will she be content with his life of a rouge? Or will she long for her old life again? OCxRavenpaw Hiatus maybe permanent, have to see where I go with it...
1. Runaway Feelings

**Okay, 1st story, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALY nervous! Please be nice! I own nothing but Icypelt and Emberclaw, das it (for this chapter)**

Chapter 1: Runaway feelings

I looked over the small hill in the very tip of the Windclan territory. I smelled the sweet scent of rabbit and vole, but I knew I couldn't go hunting in another clan's territory.

"My father would make me into crow food if he knew I'm doing this" But who cares? Emberclaw didn't need to know everything. Besides, I like having the wind in my fur and the scents of mystery around me, even if it WAS in Windclan territory.

_But technically, _I thought _this isn't a part of their territory! _But I knew that wasn't true. I sighed to myself. I could hear my father saying to me know _Icypelt, what have I told you about getting into trouble? _ I hated being trapped in the camp all day! I could take care of MYSELF! I licked my silver coat slowly, trying to smooth it down.

_No you can't. _I could hear a small voice in my head saying that. I looked up to the sun that was about to set. About to set! I needed to get back to camp, that minute!

Running through Windclan territory, I crossed Fourtrees, grabbed the prey I had stashed and ran faster than Leapordclan back to camp.

When I arrived back in camp, I padded right into a family feud. My family feud.

Once again, my grandfather, Patchpelt and my father, Emberclaw where fighting, again.

"Give her space! She will come back soon with more fresh kill than you can count!" My grandfather spat. "She would have better, or she will be cleaning out the Elder's bedding for a moon!" Emberclaw hissed back. Oh Starclan help me!

I cleared my throat. Both toms snapped their heads in my direction. My grandfather purred while my father hissed.

"WHERE have you been?" Emberclaw spat at me, he made me feel like a tiny kit.

I looked down at my paws. "Hunting" I whispered.

"Hunting? You call three measly mice HUNTING?" I backed away from him. My father was usually very patient with me, but ever since his mate, my mother, died two days ago, he had no patience for me.

"I-I tried but-"

"Well, you should have tried harder! How are we supposed to feed a clan with you doing such a poor job? A kit could do better!" By this time, everyone in the clan, including the leader, Bluestar, had come out of their dens to watch this unfold.

"But-" I didn't finish my sentence. Before I had time to think, I sprang for the gorse tunnel and raced across the forest and over the haunting moorland of Windclan territory, until I was far away from the forest and safe enough away from the other clan.

"Why, Starclan? Why me?" I whimpered to myself. I sat there for a long time, jumping out of sleep with every twig snap. I finally dozed off under a willow tree and dreamed.


	2. Old Clan Friends

**I OWN NOTHING BUT STREAMTAIL (ICYPELT'S MOTHER), ICYPELT, AND EMBERCLAW! ERIN HUNTER OWNS DA REST!**

**Enjoy! WORKED SO HARD SRRY ITS SHORT!  
**

Chapter 2: Old Clan Friends

I was at the training hollow, the soft sand floor shifting under my paws. Then I saw, a cat's tracks, but they were not old, but they were not new. I stepped over them carefully, trying not to touch them for no reason my mind could tell me.

"_Ice will find Raven, they must both be where of a choice they must make themselves, or someone will make it for them" _A slow whisper reached my ear and I spun around to see my mother, sitting with her tail around her paws, starring at me with lifeless eyes. But as soon as she appeared, she vanished with the slow movement of the fog.

"No! Come back! Tell me what you mean! What Raven? Where can I find it?" I awoke with a start and realized it was day, and someone was touching their nose to my shoulder. I looked up and felt my whole body go numb. He was handsome, with piercing green eyes and pure black fur, just like a night with no stars. A strong body stood next to me, having obviously been fed at least three times a day. The cat looked cunning, strong and smart enough to kill a badger.

"Are you alright? Are you from the clans? Do you know Bluestar?" He asked millions of questions, I had to put my tail over his mouth to quiet him down, making him burn hot red.

"Yes, I am alright and I am from the clans, Thunderclan" He sat down and frantically licked his chest.

"Well, I'm Ravenpaw, I came from Thunderclan, but I left a long time ago, but that's something different… do you want be escorted back to the clan?" he said, spitting out my tail as he started to walk forward.

I looked at my paws again. "N-no, I can't go back, m-my father, he would make me crow food before I had a ch-chance to t-try to ex-ex-explain myself be-be-be-" I found myself sobbing in front of him, which is the last thing I wanted to do.

"Well, if you can't go back, then stay with me" I felt grateful and nervous about his offer. I could stay away from my father and have shelter, but this was a new cat, a very handsome, new cat.

I let him lead me back to his barn, where I met another quarky tom named Barley.

"Ah, Ravenpaw, you found a mate? Finally, I love kits" Barley joked, but it made me blush and the tom-Ravenpaw- gritted his teeth. _Paw._ He came from the clans! I mentally clawed myself. He had told me he was from Thunderclan when we met! Then I realized I had never given him my name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Icypelt" I turned to him, and he seemed to perk up upon hearing my name. I could have sworn I heard him mutter _beautiful_.

"Eat as many mice as you want, any friend of Ravenpaw's is a friend of mine" Barley said, beginning to stalk the fattest mouse I had ever seen.

"Would you like to hunt with me?" Ravenpaw smiled at me and I nearly went limp. I agreed and together we caught more mice than Silverpelt had stars. I sat down next to Barley and Ravenpaw and began to scarf down a mouse. After sharing tongues with Ravenpaw, I curled up next to him, our pelts almost touching.

Almost every day for a quarter of a moon had followed like that, waking up with Barley and Ravenpaw, taking a walk around the farm and catching almost as many mice in the forest before drifting off to sleep, but every day, I got closer and closer to Ravenpaw, until I was sure I had fallen for him.

One morning I woke up earlier than usual, feeling a lot of energy. I glanced at Ravenpaw one more time before creeping out the door and into the corn field. Stalking a vole, I had almost caught it when a loud hiss interrupted me and I lost the rodent. I looked up to see a rouge, standing along with two other big toms right in front of me. The leader had dark drown dapples all over a scruffy tan pelt. The other two toms where both black with dirty tails and ears and looked in need of a meal. They all looked blood thirsty.

"A she-cat, a perfect new member of our _pack_, don't you say, Shadow and Scar?" the two cats grunted in agreement. Faster than lightning, I was pinned to the ground by the leader.

"I like the looks of you, you look perfect for my mate, our kits will be just like… well, me" He sneered.

I hissed at him "Fox dung! I would rather join Starclan than be a mate to such a filthy creature!"

"Very ungrateful, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson!" He raised a paw with his claws unsheathed and was ready to strike until a black blur rammed into him and forced him off of me.

_Ravenpaw!_


	3. Return of Stronger Feelings

**Okay, Disclamer!**

**I, Blazekitty DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR RAVENPAW, ERIN HUNTER DOES! I do own: Icypelt, Streamtail (You'll meet her later), the three rouges, and Emberclaw.  
**

Chapter 3: Realization

"If you ever touch her again, I'll make you into crow food" he hissed to the leader, who looked as scared as a kit without its mother.

"I didn't touch her, but she's mine, SO BACK OFF!" the leader snapped at Ravenpaw and tried to bite his neck, but Ravenpaw was faster. He cut the tom over the ear and near the belly, one of the bigger toms came at me, but I hissed and spat, he smartly backed off. We fought them, together. Ravenpaw would slash, I would bite, it was like all of Starclan were fighting beside us, Lionheart with his strength, Redtail with his swiftness and all of the older cats of Starclan that never got to feel the rush of battle as we did.

Once the three had left with quite a few scars on their pelts, he turned his attention to me.

"Icypelt! Are you alright? Did they scare you? Hurt you? If they did, I swear by Starclan-" I rubbed my head under his chin and sobbed that I had never been so glad to see him.

We stayed like that until Barley came to get us at moon high. Once in the barn, we shared tongues and I fell asleep, his tail wrapped tightly around me and my head buried into the crook of his neck. I felt safe this way, he showed me that I could depend on him, like me could depend on me. Ravenpaw stayed up until the sun was almost over the hills, watching in case the rouges came back. I remember before I fell asleep, I saw his hateful gaze at the rolling land, like he was standing face to face with that horrible leader.

I woke up the next morning, with Ravenpaw wrapped around me. I felt almost complete. I licked Ravenpaw awake and flicked my tail to the fields. He followed.

Once we were far away from the barn, and Barley, I looked up into his eyes. I wanted him to love me so badly; maybe he just liked me as a friend, or maybe more. I had to know if my feelings for him were given back or destroyed. Before I started, I licked myself constantly, making sure I looked like a beautiful she-cat, something I never thought I was.

"Ravenpaw, I wanted to thank you, for everything, food, shelter, protection…friendship, and I wanted to ask you a question… Do-do you love me?" Ravenpaw seemed for a minute confused, but then, he brightened and curled his tail around me. I felt myself go red as he nuzzled me. He purred and looked at me with a loving gleam in his beautiful jade eyes.

"I love you more than the stars are bright and the moon is high and the sun is hot, you are my love and my reason to keep on living, I could not be without you" I felt my heart shatter, but with joy. I rubbed up against him and we headed home. Our home, together.


	4. Filled in & Logic, all in one!

**OKay, I know my chapters have been so short, but I typed this up before I even went on Fanfiction! So it takes time to get them from one document to fanfiction, also spacing the chapters out. I would like to thank the first person who reveiwed my story, Amber342! Thanks so much for your kind words, and anyone who is reading this...READ HER AWESOME STORIES THEY ARE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BETTER THAN MINE BY A FORT NIGHT! (i like saying fort night...teehee) So, enjoy this smashed up chapter!  
**

Chapter 4: Filled in

*Seven Moons later*

I sat outside of the red painted barn, feeling the old winter sun warming me and my unborn kits. _Kits._ Ravenpaw and I had become mates, and best friends. He was very protective of me and I was very protective of him. When I had told him I was bearing kits, he nearly yowled with joy to Starclan. Barley's old joke had become my life. _Ah, Ravenpaw, you found a mate? Finally, I love kits._ We loved them too.

I muffled a _mrrow_ of laughter as I watched Ravenpaw and Barley go in and out of the barn with different herbs that could be needed for my kitting, once and a while scolding each other if one dropped one herb and the other bumped into the first one. Both of them stopped to glare at me, which only made me laugh harder. Both of their pelts were fluffed up, looking like two black and white clouds with faces.

"I'm sorry! It's just hard not to laugh when you two are both acting like Fourtrees is going to fall down!" We all laughed and Barley came over to ask me, for the third time, if I thought the kits were okay. The time was close, I knew. Even though I had before dreamed of being in the nursery with my kits, a big barn was just as good, with plenty of food and shelter.

"They feel fine, Barley!" I beckoned him closer, and whispered into his ear: "you're a better father than Emberclaw ever could have been" He rubbed his cheek against mine and smiled. They both went into the barn to sort out the herbs they had collected, leaving me to sun myself alone.

I wondered what my kits would look like, would they look like me, or like their father? Would they be loyal and respectful, or would they be wild and free?

"Icypelt!"

My head snapped up and I saw my father, grandfather and best friend, Sandstorm, standing near me in the deep snow, their jaws open wide. They all looked a little smaller than I remembered, probably because it was late Leaf-bare and prey was scarce in the winter. But my father still looked fit and strong, with a glossy pelt and clear eyes. Sandstorm and Patchpelt looked the same with healthy gleams in their eyes and coats.

"Oh, hello there… do I er… know you?" I tried to lie and seem as if I had forgotten about them. It didn't work.

"Do you KNOW US? I'm your father, you piece of Fox dung! Why did I have to have you as a daughter? What a disgrace to the ThunderClan bloodline!" I jerked my head back a fraction. My own father thought I was a disgrace to the clan.

Ravenpaw and Barley emerged from the barn, coats bristled, and obviously they had heard my father call me a disgrace. Emberclaw bristled his coat right back, but Patchpelt and Sandpaw's fur stayed flat.

"Which one of you is the father of these unborn kits?" Emberclaw hissed over to them. Ravenpaw stepped forward with pride.

"I am, I would advise you to leave this territory, I also do not feel you are treating my mate with the respect she should have" He almost forgot to hold back a snarl. Ravenpaw's claws gleamed in the late rays as he kept his eyes darting from Emberclaw to me.

"Respect? You think that a rouge like yourself can order me around, a fully trained Warrior! You will die!" Emberclaw raced to Ravenpaw, claws unsheathed. But Ravenpaw couldn't bring it to himself to hurt my father.

"NO!" I screeched and ran forward to protect my mate. My father stopped abruptly and looked at me first with confusion then with rage.

"Get away, Icypelt!"

"No, father, you kill him, you kill me and my kits" I hissed. Ravenpaw and my father didn't know what to say. Emberclaw shook his head.

"Mother would do the same for you"

Emberclaw faced me. Tears filled his blue eyes. My blue eyes.

"My daughter, my beautiful daughter… I'm so sorry" Ravenpaw softened his posture and I touched the tip of my tail to my father's shoulder. I felt whole again, the big gap in my heart that had been left after I ran away from my Clan was fixed.

Chapter 5: Logic

****Two days later*****

"Oh, Ravenpaw, they're beautiful" I purred to him as I looked down at our kits. Two identical black toms and one small she-cat. I loved them already.

I looked at Ravenpaw, his chest fur puffed out a bit more than usual, his beautiful eyes gleaming with pride, and his throat vibrating with a purr.

"The she-cat looks just like you, maybe she'll have blue eyes also" Ravenpaw curled himself around me. I licked his shoulder and nudged the kits into me more.

"What should we name them?" I asked Ravenpaw. He looked at the small balls of fur, the two black kits of his most attention. The biggest had fallen asleep on a piece of hay and the smaller tom had climbed on top of his sister.

"How about Haykit and Climbkit? For the she-cat, Shinningkit would be nice, don't you think?" Ravenpaw asked as he looked fondly at me.

"Perfect! But… should they return to the clan and become warriors?" I asked. I wanted a perfect future for my off springs, but didn't every queen pray to Starclan for the well being of their kits?

Ravenpaw seemed too been thinking that also. But by the pained look on his face, we both knew it would be the worst thing for them to be separated from us, for the time being.

"No, at least, not until they are old enough so we can decide their futures with logic"

"Sounds logical" we laughed. Soon, it was moon high and I was tired, very tired. I needed sleep after delivering kits. I looked one last time at Ravenpaw and feel asleep.

_Run. Must run. Can't stop, pick up kit, run. Mate! I tried to scream his name but my mouth wouldn't move. __Kit feel behind, I have to get her! Kit fell on a rock! Barking. Yowling. Blood. Run. Mate pushes me ahead. I look back at him. Find shelter. We find a good tree. Climb. Mate follows after me. The kits already at the top. __The family is safe. Cracking. Branch breaks. Falling. "Icypelt! Icypelt! Icypelt!"_

"Icypelt! Wake up, my darling" I snapped my eyes open and saw Ravenpaw standing over me with Barley next to him.

"Oh, thank Starclan! You were slashing in your sleep and scared me half to death" I rubbed my head up against him.

"I had a horrible dream, blood, barking, and a tree, the kits" I fell into sobs as Ravenpaw groomed me and told me to hush as I laid black down with the kits who were squealing like ShadowClan was, StarClan forbid, attacking.

"Dream a better dream, my love" I heard him whisper before I feel asleep.


	5. The Dream, Mimi and Angels

**Wow, I felt like I haven't updates in YEARS!I would like to Thank Amber, again for her comments and ShadblazeFOREVA for their loyal writing comments. **

**Enjoy my next two chappies**

**BTW I have decided that I will only do _two_ chapters every time I update, instead of just one. More reading for u guys, less work for ME!**

**Enjoy, Again...  
**

**Okay, Disclamer!**

**I, Blazekitty DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR RAVENPAW, ERIN HUNTER DOES! I do own: Icypelt, Streamtail (You'll meet her later), the three rouges, and Emberclaw.  
**

Chapter 6: The dream

I awoke the next morning to find Ravenpaw was gone. I looked around the barn, but I didn't see him or smell a sent that was fresh. I wanted to go and find him, but I had kits and I couldn't leave them now. Oh how I wished I had another queen here to help me! Shinningkit was mewling and yawning and Climbkit was on top of Haykit who was fast asleep. I nudged Climbkit to move from his brother. But he still kept on batting his brother with one paw, nuding his sister as she pushed him out of the way. I seperated the two. Even though they could be a lot of work, they were worth it.

By sun high, Ravenpaw returned with Barley and a few fat mice for us to share.

"Good day, Icypelt, how are you feeling?" Barley asked me and he put down some leaves in front of me to eat. I recognized borage, a special plant to help queens with kits have enough milk to feed them. After I had licked the bitter taste from my mouth, I told him I felt fine and the kits seemed to be doing so also. Ravenpaw purred.

"Good, good, well, I think you have a very bright future with these kits" Barley called back over his shoulder as he went to go and hunt for himself.

Ravenpaw curled himself around me and nudged a mouse towards me. But I didn't touch it. He flicked me with his tail and nudged the mouse to me again, but once again, I didn't even look at it.

"Icypelt, you must eat. What's wrong?" I had to tell him what I had dreamed about the night before, but what if he reacted badly?

"_Three cats faced me. One was a leader, the same leader who had attacked me with the two other toms. He padded over to me. I didn't move. He barred his teeth and unsheathed his claws. He muttered "Good bye" and he lunged. Everything went red"_

"They'll never come back here, my love, I promise that" I realized I had been talking out loud about my dream.

Ravenpaw got up from our nest, ignoring my constant mews of "stay" and "don't go!" He rubbed up against me, and then I knew that I could never leave him, he completed me, and I completed him. We were meant for each other. He told me he was just out for a border patrol and would be back by sun down.

I waited until sun down, when he returned, with three rouges. I shrunk back, he wasn't leading them, they were leading him!

"Where is your lovely mate?" The leader asked. Ravenpaw didn't reply. I covered the kits with hay, thank StarClan they didn't cry or wake up. I came out of the shadows and hissed at the small group, trying to improvise a plan.

"Icypelt! Run!" Ravenpaw screeched at me, only to have a blow to the head by one of the large toms.

"Ah, what a fine mate, you should be very happy with me…" he sniffed the air and smiled.

"You smell of milk" he looked at the other toms who smiled sickly smiles back. I was beginning to wish I had never eaten that borage!

"You have kits" I froze. If they found the kits, they would surly kill them! But then, I had a brilliant idea.

"Yes, I did have kits, we had kits, but they didn't last the first few days of winter" I tried to look sad and broken hearted. I had been good at fooling other cats as jokes back in Thunderclan, I just prayed that it would work on a rouge.

The leader pondered this for a minute, thinking it over. He flicked his tail and the toms and they shoved Ravenpaw forward, away from the group.

"Since I pity you, and I don't want a mate who can't take care of her own kits, I'll leave you be… for now" he hissed at Ravenpaw and then turned around and ran with the toms on his tail.

I sighed and felt like the forest had been lifted off of my shoulders.

"If they ever come back, I'll make them into crow food" Ravenpaw muttered under his breath. He complimented me on my plan and we went back to our kits, for a very well deserved sleep.

Chapter 7: Mimi

The next few mornings were peaceful ones. I was told by Barley that I could leave my kits for a short period of time, enough time to stretch my legs and catch a mouse or two.

Ravenpaw and I began sparing so we could each keep up with our Warrior training. Barley and I collected herbs together and sorted them in a small den like rock near the side of the barn. Every day the kits grew stronger and bigger and I was happy.

I was out one morning; hunting a nice fat sparrow I had spotted in the underbrush when my concentration was broken by a _mrrow_ of laughter. I looked up to see a she-cat with pale red fur and green eyes, standing in front of me. Her coat looked beautiful in the early morning rays, and was perfect compared to my scruffy nest fur.

"I believe you're doing that all wrong" she said, a chilling tone in her voice. At once, she pounced on my bird and with a quick bite to the neck; it was dead in her jaws.

"I believe I win"

"Well, I believe I should be going" I turned around and padded back to the barn, but I was aware of someone following me. I turned around to see the she-cat, looking a bit surprised that I had turned around, three fox lengths away.

"Do you mind? I have kits I need to feed" Again, she looked surprised, but then stuck her nose in the air and trotted forward into the barn.

"Excuse me, but this is MY home and we don't take kindly to rouges" I hissed, remembering last winter when a group of rouges came and had taken over the farm.

"I am just stopping by" and with that, she swept into the barn. She sat down a few tail lengths away from my kits' nest and started grooming herself. Once she was done, she took a step forward in the direction of my kits, but I was faster, I was in the nest and hissing before she could even step back.

I sat down and bathed my kits, pushing them into me so they could suckle. I flatted my ears at her and hissed a warning, showing all of my snow white teeth. Barley and Ravenpaw came in upon hearing the commotion. Ravenpaw rushed over to me and took a defense position, hiding me and my kits from view. Barley covered the entrance and barred his teeth at her. The she-cat looked around and realized she was out numbered.

"Leave. My. Mate. Alone." Ravenpaw hissed through gritted fangs. For the third time that day, the she-cat looked surprised.

"Those are YOUR kits? No wonder they're half filth! And why in the world would you want a mate like THAT-" This pushed Ravenpaw over the edge. He flung himself at her and was about to cuff out her face when Barley nudged him with a paw.

"She's not worth killing, we don't need to get our paws dirty" Ravenpaw hissed in her face and stalked back to me and began to groom me like a father would groom a kit.

The she cat sat down in the middle of our triangle and gave her one white paw a swift lick.

"I am Mimi, I come from Twoleg place to find a home in the forest and this seems as good a place to stay" she said with a bored look on her face. Barley stalked over to her and sat down in front of her. The tom towered over her at almost two tail lengths and seemed to scare the living soul out of her.

"We don't take kindly to rude kittypets, so leave now"

Chapter 8: Angels

But Mimi seemed to have more to say, with a pained look on her face, she slowly whispered out an apology.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I truly am, but I just wanted a place to stay and my father always told me to assume a higher rank in a group... I'm sorry I was rude, your kits are not half filth, and they're half angel and I-" I was touched by her words and walked over to her, understanding the pressures that a father could bare.

"It's alright, just next time, please try to be nice" She smiled and we both went back to my nest, where she oooohed and aaaahed at the kits.

"I have kits, you know, they're out in the brush, let me go and get them" with that, she disappeared out the door and later came back with three mewling kits in her jaws.

"You see, their father died in a fox attack, I did have four but the little one didn't make it through one cold night..." Mimi seemed to stare at something far, far away until I touched her with the tip of my tail, jumping her back to reality.

"It's perfect! When you need to leave and, I don't know... hunt, I can feed the kits and when I'm out, you can feed the kits!" I was a little unsure about this and I was going to miss the days of privacy between me and Ravenpaw.

"Alright"

Then someone cleared their throat and we both looked up to see Ravenpaw, standing over me.

"Mimi, thank you for offering to take care of our kits, but we need this nest to ourselves" I felt my face burn bright red as Mimi smiled and winked at me, knowing what Ravenpaw meant.

"I'll just go over and make a nest at the _other end_ of the barn" She picked up her kits and disappeared behind many hills of hay.

"You didn't need to do that, you know" I said to him, turning my head away, embarrassed.

"How else could I do this without it being awkward" He licked the top of my head and rested his head on top of mine, purring.

Ravenpaw wrapped himself around me and the kits, hiding us from sight and he purred and licked me on my head, just like the night when the rouges attacked, but even more comforting.

"Where have you been all my life?" I murmured to Ravenpaw, my eyes half closed.

"I don't know, probably waiting for you" He whispered, curling his tail around me. I yawned and purred deep in my throat.

He licked me slowly at first on my back and then he came up to the top of my head, my purring loud enough to wake a LionClan warrior from a dead sleep. I flicked him with the tip of my tail, telling him to stop.

I heard something strange, yes, a bark, a howl and a low growl from the door and apparently, Ravenpaw heard it too. He got up from the nest, his neck fur bristling, only to sit back down again, rethinking leaving me and the kits.

"Just sleep, my love, and I'll be here to protect you.

I didn't have a doubt about that.


	6. The Clan, Medicine Cats, and Goodbyes!

Chapter 8: The Clan!

*Two Moons later*

"But I want to see the _top_ of the barn again!" Climbkit wailed as Ravenpaw and he came back from a short walk around the barn.

"Climbkit, I promise we can go tomorrow, for now, stop wailing, warriors don't complain" Ravenpaw scolded Climbkit.

"TOP of the barn! Ravenpaw..." I hissed slowly. It had been two moons since the kits had opened their eyes, and Climbkit really lived up to his name, he loved to climb! Haykit was sleek and smart like his father, but didn't want to fight with his brother, he just didn't like it.

As for Shinningkit, she was smart, funny, cunning and brave, and loved to spar with her brother, Climbkit. Climbkit and Haykit looked a lot like Ravenpaw, but Haykit had my blue eyes and Climbkit was the only one of the litter that had his father's green eyes. Shinningkit, as Barley put it, "was defiantly her mother's daughter, a sleek she-cat with starlight fur and river blue eyes".

"Please, quiet down, Branch, Ivy and Petal are having a tough time taking their naps!" Mimi told us, emerging from her nest behind three stacked hale bales.

Before I had time to reply, a loud meow came from the front door. I hurried the kits behind a hay bale, along with Branch, Ivy, Petal and Mimi.

"Oh, Fireheart, Cinderpelt, good day, what brings you to the barn?"

_Fireheart!_ The Deputy!

"Soon to be Fire_star_" a mew came from a cat I suspected to be the medicine cat, Cinderpelt.

"You're leader now! Oh, what happened to Bluestar?" Fireheart and Cinderpelt didn't answer at once.

"She sacrificed herself for the clan when a dog pack came into the forest. She killed the lead dog by taking him over the gorge, but she went over too..." Fireheart quietly said.

My heart dropped to my paws. I knew Fireheart would be a great leader, but Bluestar kept the forest in balance, even though towards the end of her life she feel ill and went insane at the treason of Tigerclaw. I heard all the gossip from the rouges who came around sometimes, especially Sparrow, who had contact with some members of ThunderClan, and told us all about it.

"Can... can I still visit the forest?" Ravenpaw asked. I wanted to rush and comfort him, but I didn't think it was a good idea to expose myself to the new leader.

"Bluestar granted you free access to the forest, I don't see why we shouldn't change that now" I smiled, we could still come to the forest!

"Oh, I would like to show you my family, Icypelt! Shinningkit, Climbkit, Haykit!" Ravenpaw called to us. We timidly stepped out of the shadows, the kits cowering behind me.

Mimi was afraid of the cats, so she fled the barn with her kits on her tail through a back exit. That was the last time I saw Mimi.

For a moment, the two guests looked surprised, but then Cinderpelt smiled as she saw the kits.

"It's very nice to see you, Icypelt, and you've had little ones! I never would have thought... oh! The two toms look almost exactly like you, Ravenpaw!" Cinderpelt complimented Ravenpaw on the kits. Climbkit and Shinningkit slowly padded up to Fireheart, who smiled down at them. Climbkit smiled right back.

"Are you the leader of our clan?" Fireheart _mrrowed_ in laughter.

"When I reach the moonstone I will" Climbkit bounced up and down and ran back to me.

"Can I go mother? I want to see the moonstone, too!"

"Maybe when you're older you can, to share dreams with Starclan, for now, you stay here in the barn with me" Climbkit's ears drooped and he sat down next to his sister. I noticed Haykit had padded up to Cinderpelt and lightly tapped her with his tail. She looked down at him and he looked down at his paws.

"Are you the medicine cat?" he asked

"Yes I am little one, why do you ask?" This time, Haykit looked at Cinderpelt directly.

"Because... I want to be your apprentice!" Everyone in the barn stopped and looked at Haykit, who looked back down at his paws.

Chapter 9: Medicine Cat?

"Why do you want to be a medicine cat? You could be a warrior and fight off rouges and other clans!" Climbkit mewed and pounced on his sister, who meowed at him to get off. But he wouldn't budge. She wiggled and mewed but Climbkit kept his grip.

"See? It's fun!" Haykit didn't look up. "I don't like fighting, even if it is pretend, I want to help other cats and feel like I can do something and not be useless to a clan. Traveling to the moonstone and interpreting dreams is what I want to do!" He whirled back to face me.

"Please, let me be a medicine cat, that's what I want to do, please"

Fireheart spoke this time.

"Do not ask permission, young kit. Being a warrior, medicine cat, or even a rouge is your choice, no one can stop you" Fireheart seemed to calm the young kit.

"Icypelt, come with me" I was startled to hear Ravenpaw whisper in my ear. I followed him into the back of the barn.

"Yes?" Ravenapw looked to the ground. His face was twisted with fear, sadness, hope and happiness. He looked up at me with tears starting in his beautiful green eyes.

"The kits and you should go back to Thunderclan" I felt my heart stop, like I had been hit by a monster. "N-no, not without you!" I almost screeched.

"Icypelt, listen to me. The kits know what they want to do, Shinningkit and Climbkit want to be warriors, maybe even leaders, and Haykit wants to be a medicine cat. We can't keep them from their destinies" Tears started from my eyes. They where his kits too. WE needed them, together!

Then I had an idea.

"Come with us, back to Thunderclan! We could be together; you could get your warrior name! Please, I need you" I leaned into his chest, smelling the forest, mice the sweet smell of hay and grain. He didn't respond for a while, he just brushed me with his tail and purred next to my ear.

"Alright, I agree" I looked up at him and smiled.

As we returned to the small group, nothing had changed, except that Haykit was talking nonstop to Cinderpelt, about herbs, healing, and wounds, who was looking quite surprised at the kit's knowledge.

I whispered to Ravenpaw and he jumped up onto a huge stack of hay and yowled similar words that a leader would say. "All clan cats gather under the high-bale for a barn meeting" Fireheart, Cinderpelt and I all let out huge _mrrrows_ of laughter and I gathered up my kits.

"I have decided, with the help of my mate, Icypelt, that I will return to the forest, with my kits and her, and also I would like to receive my warrior name" For a moment there was silence, but then Fireheart yowled in agreement, joined with Cinderpelt, I also joined them, along with my kits.

"Then it is decided, I will leave the barn for the forest" then, a _mrrow_ of laughter came from behind us. We turned to see Barley stand there, with a vole limp in his jaws.

Chapter 10: Goodbye, old friend

"Good choice, my friend, I will miss you, but it's time to returned to your home, your true home" Barley jumped up onto the high-bale and rubbed his cheek against Ravenpaw's.

"I hope you will come and visit, along with the kits"

"But what about you?" Ravenpaw asked, sadness clouding his eyes.

"I'll have Mimi and the other kits, it will be plenty crowded in here, so I won't be lonely, I promise" "Then it is set, as soon as we come back from the moonstone, Icypelt, Ravenpaw, Shinningkit, Climbkit and Haykit will be joining us in Thunderclan!" Fireheart meowed.

*The next morning*

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, licking the kit's coats clean. All three kits were lined up in front of me, Climbkit, Shinningkit and Haykit.

"Mother!" Climbkit whined as I licked the top of his head, brushing down his scruffy fur that made him look small.

"Sorry, darling"

"Mother, will the clan like us?" Haykit asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they will, darling, now, once we reach the clan, you three will live in the Nursery until you are six moons old. Then, you will become apprentices and live in the apprentice's' den. After your mentor, the cat that teaches you in the ways of the warrior code, thinks you are ready to become a warrior, you will become a warrior, receive your warrior name and sleep in the warrior's den. After you grow too old to fight in battles, you become an Elder and sleep in the Elder's den"

"That's a lot to remember, mother, can we do it all?" Shinningkit asked.

"Of course we can! We're the bravest and most courageous kits in all of the clans!" Climbkit cheered.

After waiting at the barn entrance, Firestar and Cinderpelt finally returned.

"Are we all ready?" Ravenpaw, the kits and I all nodded our heads and began the long trek back to the clan.

We ran as fast as we could with the kits next to us, bouncing around at our legs, squealing and screeching with excitement. We passed the Windclan border, then Fourtress, oh how it felt good to be home! Then Sandy Hollow and then, we were in camp! I breathed in the scents of my friends, family and Thunderclan! Everyone stopped around us, some glad to see us, some confused about why we were there.

"Fireheart, no, Fire_star_, welcome, and Ravenpaw? Icypelt? KITS?" Graystripe looked frantically from me, to Ravenpaw, to the kits.

"You- and you, and them and it is good to see you!" We all let out _mrrrows_ of laughter and Firestar bounded up to the Highrock to make the announcement of his arrival and ours.

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray, gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" I loved hearing those words.

My small family and I sat next to the Highrock while others gathered under it, some still suspicious of who we were.

"I would like to announce that my journey to the Moonstone was successful, and I now have all nine lives" There was cheering all around the camp, even small kits cheered for their leader.

"I have another announcement, if you all remember Icypelt, who went missing last green-leaf, she has returned to Thunderclan with kits" a shocked silence went around camp. Firestar signaled for me to join him on the Highrock.

"My fellow clanmates and even den mates, I apologize for scaring and fooling you. I thought the life of a loner would be better than clan life. I was horribly wrong and decided to come home, if you will accept me"

No cat made a sound. I was afriad they had not forgiven me until one meow rose up.

"I accept her!"


	7. Update! Finally!

Chapter 11: Accepting

Everyone in the clearing turned to see Emberclaw standing up for me, who everyone thought he hated.

"I also accept her!" This time, Patchpelt spoke. Then more and more cats spoke until almost everyone in the clan was standing up and yowling in agreement. I flicked my tail for silence.

"Thank you, everyone, I will not disappoint you" I stepped down from the Highrock and sat next to my kits.

"Next, most senior Warriors and Elders will remember Ravenpaw, the apprentice who went missing when I was just an apprentice, he was not dead, but escaped the wrath of Tigerclaw. He has decided to rejoin Thunderclan" Many cheers from Dustpelt, Sandstorm, the Elders, Graystripe, Longtail and Whitestorm erupted, but younger warriors and apprentices stayed quiet and looked to my black mate in confusion.

"Ravenpaw, step forward" Ravenpaw stood in front of Firestar obediently.

"I, Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He trained and understood your noble code for longer than some new warriors in this clan, and I command to you as a warrior in turn" He looked down at Ravenpaw. **(A/N: I actually took this ceremony from the books, I just substituted some of the words in it)**

"Do you, Ravenpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Ravenpaw had waiting for this moment his entire life, I realized how exciting this must be for him.

"Then by the powers of Starclan" Firestar continued. "I give you your warrior name: Ravenpaw, from this minute on, you will be known as Ravenflight. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and welcome you to be a full warrior of Thunderclan" Firestar rested his muzzle on Ravenflight's head and Ravenflight licked his shoulder, his eyes glowing.

Immediately, the crowd of cats erupted into cheers.

"RAVENFLIGHT, RAVENFLIGHT, RAVENFLIGHT!"

Firestar jumped down from the Highrock and went to congratulate Ravenflight, and as he passed me, he told me to consult Brightheart about settling into the nursery. I nodded to him and rounded up my kits. I found Brightheart, a once beautiful white and orange patched she-cat, now scarred on the eye and was missing parts of one ear, in the nursery with her unborn kits.

"Your mate is quite handsome, if I didn't already have a handsome, strong mate, Ravenflight would be next in line" She winked at me and I let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"You can have a seat next to me, there, and it seems that your kits like it here too" I looked over and saw that all of my kits where asleep, all together in my new nest. I nestled myself in the center of my kits and fell asleep almost immediately.

Chapter 12: Disaster

I awoke the next morning, not sure of where I was, but then I saw Brightheart next to me and got up to sun myself in the warm new-leaf air. It was about dawn when I remembered Ravenflight had to sit a silent vigil for the clan and went to go sit next to him. He was about to fall asleep when I came to sit next to him, jolting him awake. He looked up at me and swiped his tongue over my ear affectionately. Silently, Whitestorm came up behind us.

"You may speak now, the vigil is over" and then he padded away. The white warrior entered the leader's den to speak with Firestar about morning patrols. I remembered when Whitestorm was Sandstorm's mentor, a brave, courageous warrior. He seemed as active as ever with his new job of deputy as he was when I was kitted, a warrior with a lot of energy.

"I missed you last night, I'm so used to you near me" I yawned.

"Well I missed sleep last night! But I also missed you by my side too; things are different now, aren't they? We have warrior duties now" I felt my heart slip a little bit.

"You're right, but Clan life is better than not being together, besides, for the next two moons I'll be in the nursery, right where you can find me, then once we are in the warrior's den together, it will be just like old times, just a little less...private" I purred to him and his eyelids slowly dropped until he was fast asleep next to me. I soon felt my own eyelids dropping when someone prodded my shoulder and hissed in our ears.

"Get up, love birds, Icypelt, you should be in the nursery, Ravenflight, you are going on patrols with me and Brackenfur, now" I recognized Darkstripe's furious hiss.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be with my mate!" I hissed at him.

"You don't get to 'be with your mate' right now, he has duties, I don't care if as rouges you could nuzzle each other all day, I'm not about to stand around and watch you, so get going, she cat" Ravenflight hissed at Darkstripe for insulting me like that, but I beat him to it.

"Well, you wouldn't know a think about having a mate, would you now? As I can see, you're still a single tom. I'm not surprised" and with one last hiss, I got up and padded to the nursery with every hair on my pelt was bristling. I probably looked like Graystripe in a wind storm.

"What's wrong, Icypelt?" Goldenflower asked, flattening down new moss in her nest when she saw me entering like I did.

"Darkstripe! Probably the rudest warrior Starclan ever looked down on!" I hissed, my claws sheathing and unsheathing themselves.

"How I wish I could get my paws on him and show him a worse fate than StarClan could ever give him" I spat, licking my fluffed up fur.

"Good morning, Brightheart, Goldenflower. Icypelt! What happened to your fur?" I spun around to see Cloudtail, Firestar's nephew.

"Darkstripe was rude to her and Ravenflight when they were trying to spend some time together" Brightheart explained for me.

"Mother? What's going ooooon" Haykit tried to stifle a yawn as he tumbled out of our nest and stumbled next to me.

"Nothing, Haykit, go back to sleep, its only dawn" but Haykit stumbled and skipped towards the den entrance and disappeared outside.

I bounded after him, and I made it just in time to see him surprisingly snatched through a patch in the camp wall. There was a hiss, a screech and all was silent. I ran over to see and smell that Haykit was gone and I faintly heard running pawsteps, away from camp.

"Haykit!" I screeched, waking up the entire camp. Firestar ran out of his den, with Sandstorm in tow, all of the apprentices sped out of their den, fur bristling, and all of the Warriors fumbled to get out of the den all at once to see what was going on.

"Haykit!" I screeched again. Brightheart and Sandstorm came to my side to try and comfort me, but I unsheathed my claws and leaped out through the wall.

What I saw will haunt me forever. There was Haykit, lying in a puddle of his own blood from a deep neck wound, whimpering and having spasms throughout his body. His blue eyes were dull and glazed, like he was in a trance. The scent of ShadowClan ran everywhere, including Haykit.

Chapter 13: Joining

"Mother?" Haykit gasped out. I ran to his side and carefully picked him up by his scruff, tearing back through and into camp. Everyone was huddled around where I had disappeared, watching, waiting and mumbling to themselves.

"Oh StarClan no" I heard Brightheart whisper.

"Don't just stand there! Get Cinderpelt!" I roared at the group. A few apprentices ran off to get the Medicine cat while I licked Haykit's wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Out of the way!" Cinderpelt hissed. When she saw Haykit, she whispered to one of the apprentices and he ran off, to come back later with a ball of cob webs.

"Get me poppy seeds, marigold and juniper berries, Now!" Cinderpelt hissed to the apprentices, while she applied pressure to the wound. Once the bleeding stopped, the apprentices stopped by Cinderpelt with the berries, marigold and poppy seeds. She cleaned the wound with the berries and marigold, everyone in the clan hanging on ever movement she made. By this time, the dawn patrol had returned and Ravenflight stood next to Longtail, asking furious questions about what was happening. Finally, after what seemed like three life times, Haykit stirred and tried to sit up, but only faintly yowled in pain because of his neck.

"It's alright, little one, you'll be safe in the nursery before you know it!" Brightheart whispered. Haykit managed to nod his head in reply before he fell still at my paws. I softly licked him once, trying to rouse him, but he was stone cold and there was a small smell of something horrible in his fur.

"Why isn't he moving?" I asked Cinderpelt, who looked away.

"Why isn't he moving? Cinderpelt, answer me!" Cinderpelt looked up at me with sadness brimming in her eyes. I felt my body go numb.

"I'm sorry, Icypelt, but Haykit has gone to join StarClan" I froze in shock with the rest of the clan.

"No!" I screeched. Ravenflight came to comfort me, but I snapped at him and backed away from the group. I laid my ears back and snarled at any cat who tried to come to me. I finally gave up and wept tears of dread, rage and sorrow. Cinderpelt came to me and bowed her head.

"You tried, Cinderpelt, I was too late" I whispered to her. Cinderpelt only nodded her head and went back to her den with the poppy seed plant in her jaws, her tail lagging behind her. Firestar leaped up to the Highrock and called for a clan meeting.

"Cats of Thunderclan, as we all know, Haykit has just been delivered a horrible death and all of the clan will morn for him. I, like most of you, want to know what happened" The leader turned to me. I slowly stood up, not looking anywhere but my paws and began, my voice cracked and hard.

"When I returned to the nursery after talking with Ravenflight, Haykit went outside of the Nursery, but somehow, there was a gap in the wall of the camp and something grabbed him. When I went to get him, he was wounded and bleeding, with the reek of ShadowClan everywhere. Before I went through the gap, I heard pawsteps running away from camp" I sat back down to a stunned silence.

"Could you tell which ShadowClan warrior it was?" Dustpelt asked.

"I haven't been near any ShadowClan warriors for sometime, but I believe it was either Russetfur or Blackfoot" Again, a stunned silence

"Are we just going to stand here and let those crow food eating cats kill our young?" I looked back to see Cloudtail, standing next to Brightheart with his fur bristled and claws unsheathed, ready for a battle.


	8. Mourning and Mothers

**Finally. FINALLY! I updated this story! Man, it took forever, but I did it! I fixed the problem with the document manager early this morning. I would also like to thank _DisneyFanGirl27 _for her generous reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Ravenpaw, ThunderClan or anything like that. I DO own Mimi, Streamtail, Icypelt, Climbkit, Shiningkit, and Haykit, along with Branch, Ivy and Petal. On with the story!  
**

Chapter 14: Kittypet

"I too, Cloudtail, want ShadowClan to pay, but let's think about this in an organized manner" Firestar tried to calm his hot headed nephew to no prevail. Cloudtail hissed in contempt and paced even closer to the High Rock.

"Organized? One of our kits who was only four moons old has just left his mother to join Starclan and you want us to think about this in an organized manner?" Many cats yowled in agreement, but Firestar flicked his tail for silence.

"If we go barging into ShadowClan camp, won't warriors escape from the battle and come back to our unprotected camp, to kill helpless kits, elders and expecting queens. I beleive my manner of action is a bit more civilized, don't you think?" This silenced Cloudtail and he sat back down with Brightheart, licking her head gently, her swollen belly most of his concern.

"Firestar, Haykit was my son, and I want revenge! He died at the claws of a worthless ShadowClan cat, but I will act _with _you now, on the condition that once a party is arranged, I will lead it." I looked up in surprise to see Ravenflight standing next to me, fur bristled and claw unsheathed.

Before Firestar could even respond, and angry hiss floated to our ears.

"No! This rouge will go stomping so fast through the forest that ShadowClan will hear us coming before we even cross the border! There will be no invasion, so what if the "great Firestar" and his impure bloodline Clan want to get "revenge" for a stupid, worthless kit's death?" Darkstripe yowled to Firestar, sneering at my dear mate.

"Kittypet!"

I leaped at Darkstripe, ready to bite his neck off, no cat would call my kit worthless, and _my _mate a rouge! But he was faster. He ducked out of my way, kicking his back paws up, tossing me to the side like a peice of bad prey and pinned me down, his breath close to my face.

"Wrong move, outsider" He raised a paw and I saw the rouge leader in front of me, ready to kill with Bloodlust in his eyes.

"Goodbye" My eyes opened wide and I remembered my dream. It was _Darkstripe_ who was distend to kill me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow when there was a screech and I opened my eyes to see Darkstripe disappearing under a mass of swirling kits, Climbkit and Shiningkit, to be exact. I was kicked aside in the wrestling and hit my head quite hard on a rock, then I felt my vision start to fade, but I fought for consciousness.

"_Stop_!" Everyone in the clearing, even the kits and a very angry Darkstripe, looked up at Firestar, his neck fur bristled and his lips curled back in a snarl. He jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to Darkstripe.

"You are a disgrace to this clan, talking to Blackfoot, a ShadowClan warrior, feeding Sorrelkit death berries and now attacking one of our queens and her kits! I will not let you go unpunished, Darkstripe" There was total silence in the clearing, no cat moved or said a word. I had never heard it this quiet.

"I hear by banish you, you are no longer a member of ThunderClan!" Firestar hissed in the Dark tabby tom's face. For just a moment, there was a bit of regret and sorrow in the tom's eyes, but it only lingered for a moment before he looked away in scorn.

"Get off of me, filth" He spat at the kits. Shiningkit hissed at him and Climbkit growled and spat.

Almost every warrior in the camp merged into a semi circle and silently, slowly advanced on Darkstripe, their snarls growing with each step.

"You can't drive me out! I'm the only one in this can who has any idea about what he's doing! I say you should kick that rouge and his mate out and feed the kits to the hawks!" He snarled. Ravenflight emerged from the group and padded up to Darkstripe, furious.

"Never, talk about my mate and my precious kits like that _again_! I have lost my son and I bet your little ShadowClan mates are the reason! I am pure ThunderClan, so is Icypelt, and so are my kits. We have pure ThunderClan blood, never are we outsiders" and then he chased him out of the camp.

"Raven…flight" I whispered and then everything went black.

Chapter 15: Mother

_I was at Fourtrees, and three stars were shining brightly. As a soft wind blew towards me and I picked up three familiar scents. All of a sudden, the three shining stars were not stars anymore; they were cats with stars in their pelts! I recognized one immediately. _

"_Haykit!" I yowled. The small kit was shaking and looked scared out of his mind. The other two cats were silvery gray-blue she-cats, almost like sisters. Their scents swirled around me and I bouned half way to them, thankfulness in my eyes and heart._

"_Mother! Bluestar! I'm so sorry; I haven't taken care of my young, I am a disgrace to ThunderClan, and you!" I wailed, my head bowed.  
_

"_Do not worry, Icypelt, we have not blamed you and are honored and saddened that your son has come to join us in the stars" Haykit finally realized who I was and leaped over to me, pressed his head into my chest and breathed slowly, taking in my scent._

"_Why, why did that big cat hurt me? Why did he take me away from you, I wanted to be a medicine cat, I wanted to show Father I was strong, like him" he whispered, trying hard not to cry._

"_My darling, cats do things they think is right, but that doesn't mean it's fair. I miss you, but I'm sure Streamtail will take care of you" I looked at my mother, and she nodded._

"_But Father thinks I'm weak, he likes Climbkit better" he mumbled._

"_No! Your Father was proud of your choice, and loves all of you equally. I am proud of you and you will always have a place in your father's and my heart" my words seemed to calm him, but not take his fear away._

"_But, I heard Darkstripe and another big cat talking last night, they said something about Father, and me! They said I wouldn't last a day as an apprentice! I bet I could, I know I could, and then they called me a runt!" He looked up at me. _

"_Am I the runt?"_

"_Never, not ever, you were actually the strongest one when you were born, I could barely get the other two to feed" His eyes brightened a bit and he let out a confident _mrrow.

"_I am strong! I am brave! I gave the nasty big cat a big scratch on the nose before he..." Haykit trailed off and wandered back into my paws, like he had done when he was born._

"_We will walk in your dreams, my daughter" All of their ears pricked at something I couldn't hear._

"_We must go now, come, young one, you will see your mother one day soon" Haykit broke from my grasp and padded slowly away from me, but then he turned back and whispered: "Icypelt"_

"ICYPELT!" I was jolted awake by someone's screech. I opened my eyes slowly to see four cats standing around me, Ravenflight, looking scared and just plain horrified, Firestar, looking furious and worried, and Shiningkit and Climbkit, huddled into their father, shaking uncontrollably.

"W-what happened?" I asked, slowly getting up.

"Many things, Brightheart can tell you about it later, for now, please rest" Firestar said, motioning for Brightheart and Sandstorm to take me to the Nursery.

I followed them, still in shock of my dream. Even though it was only sun high, the entire camp seemed to be still as midnight. Ravenflight was still standing in the same spot where he had been standing over me, staring wide eyed at his paws.

As soon as I was in my nest, Shiningkit and Climbkit asked why Haykit wasn't with us. I felt myself choke up with emotion, trying hard not to screech, I told them that Haykit was with my mother.

"Can we go see him? He looked hurt… where is he mother?" Shiningkit asked, looking up at me with those blue eyes.

I closed my eyes and tried not to let out a choked sob. I knew I couldn't lie to my kits, they had a right to know where their brother had gone to.

"Climbkit is in StarClan. Somewhere every cat goes when they…pass on" Shiningkit looked at me wide eyed while Climbkit scratched the moss with his tiny claws, and his once happy smile turned into a dark glare.

"ShadowClan…did this…they will…pay" This was the first time I had seen Climbkit this angry about something. But I could understand: we were family, now a piece of us was missing. I licked my kits once each over the head beofre wrapping them in my tail, away from harm.

"Now, sleep, precious ones, before the day begins" Shinningkit closed her eyes, wrapping her tail around her paws and over her nose, trying to sleep. Climbkit nuzzled into me and shifted before cuddling up to his sister. I could faintly hear their converstaion.

"I miss Haykit, it feels odd not having him with us, there used to be three of us, now there is only two, two isn't fun to have a play fight with, or share a mouse with, even though I bet sharing a mouse would be hard, and we were going to become warriors together!" Shiningkit mourned for her brother, shifting closer to her brother.

"Well, when _I _become a warrior, I'm going to teach those fox-dung eating mouse-brains what ThunderClan warriors can do!" Shinningkit jumped back in shock at what her brothersaid.

"Climbkit! Father said we were never allowed to use those words! If mother was awake and heard you... don't do it again!" Shiningkit didn't know that I _was_ awake, and still would have punished him for it under different circumstances, but I was too tired and closed my eyes to sleep, my dreams swirling of Haykit, death and my crying heart.

Things would never be the same.

**R&R please.**


	9. Author's Note!

…**Wow, haven't been here in a while…**

***clears out cobwebs and dust from Fanfic page***

**Umm…so hey, everybody.**

**This is just a wittle awkward because of my activity in the past few…years.**

**I haven't been posting on Fanfic a lot, and I really just lost interest in the topics that I'm writing about.**

**So that means:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog (sorry!)**

**Pokemon (I still like it, just not writing for it, cuz I suck at it!)**

**Tower Prep (Guys, c'mon. I know its my most popular story, but lets be honest: Inside your head is a piece of crap. I might update it/change it every once and a while, but now my real focus is:**

**Canterwood Crest**

**Inyuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Warrior Cats**

**I will shortly be deleting OCs, Romance, Humor, Oh my!**

**I AM SO SORRY TO ALL WHO PUT IN REVIEWS/PMS! I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME ANYMORE!**

**And My sonic stories, and possibly my Pokemon Stories.**

**I'll keep Inside your head and Flight of the Raven up, and I will Hopefully be posting new stories soon.**

**OH AND I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME SINCE I'M NOT SO MUCH INTO SONIC ANYMORE:**

**IT IS NOW: TrailBlazer912**

**Well…that's really it.**

**I have a deviantart page now, so check me out as: blueribbon9999**

**Bye Guys**


End file.
